Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a USB chipset, and more particularly to a USB chipset that has internal selecting module applies in a USB type-C field.
Description of the Related Art
As technological developments have progressed, the types of electronic devices available to the consumer have increased. Each of these electronic devices is capable of communicating with a host device via a communication interface. The universal serial bus (USB) is more popular than others.